prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Saki Kurumizawa (anime)
Saki Kurumizawa (胡桃沢 サキ Kurumizawa Saki) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its "remake" Story of World II: A Flowery Life. She is a Lovely type idol using pastel blue theme color. Her alter ego is Holly Argentina (ホリー・アルゼンチン Horī Aruzenchin). 'Appearance' Saki has chest-length hair tied in upper segmented pigtails. She has brown eyes and is the 19th average of all Little Fairies members. In Spring/Summer, Saki is seen wearing light pink-white shirt tied with long pink bow tie, covered with pink overall dress with two buttons and red tie with pink heart. Below the tie is two red strawberries, red curved lines, three strawberries onward. Under it is a white lace. She also wears slightly long white frilly socks and purple flat shoes with ties. For Autumn/Winter, her outfit consists of pale pink-white shirt with white rabbit silhouette wearing pink tie, adorned with fluffy white scarf and attached yellow smily face. She wears plaid light blue skirt with white lace below it, along with pink stocking. Her boots are similar to Hatsune's except a little darker hue. 'Personality' True to her type, Saki is very cheerful, but can be a slight childish in some aspects. She doesn't think before she speaks or act and is a very excitable character. Off-stage, Saki is bubbly but serious when doing an artwork. She tries her best to help her fellow team-mates with their work. Although being serious, she has also shown that she can easily be aggressive when other people tease or irritate her. She is also kind-hearted and down-to-earth person that loves nature. 'Bio' Saki is a well known artist that many respect despite never seeing her face. Her art is good enough that some claim that she is too good for Megumi and Naru wanted to fight them for her. She was originally only able to draw what interested her and it was only after practicing that she gained the ability to draw fighting scenes and big breasts. 'Etymology' Kurumizawa (胡桃沢): Kurumi (胡桃) means "walnut" and Zawa (沢 sawa) means stream or swamp. Saki (サキ): When written in katakana, has no true meaning. However, it can be written in kanji as 早紀 ("morning age") or 咲 ("blossom"). 'Relationships' Her Teammates Sonata Otome: Sonata and Saki have a complex relationship. Although the two are rivalry, they can occasionally get along. Other times, they usually trade snide remarks. Their rivalry can be displayed not just in their transforming but in their training, but only sarcastically apologised, which led to Saki pouring it onto Sonata's training. LeaF: Both LeaF and Saki can be seen as South America Duo which makes their friendship grow. Megumi Akishino: Fellow member of SE Latin. Saki gave Megumi the nickname "Chicha Naranja", which means "Little Orange" in Spanish language, because of Megumi's orange color scheme. Reina Takamori: Reina is shown to be good friends with Saki. Haruno Aida: Another one of Saki's teammates. Someone else Shiori Yumehara: Shiori is fond of Saki's artist and wishes to become even stronger than her. Other than that, Shiori doesn't seem to think of Saki much. Paola Himeko: Saki seems to admire Paola because of her princess-like attitude, though she does not seemed to praise her cooking skills, unlike the rest of her team-mates. But actually, they both respect each other. Mayuri Kaido: She treats her kindly, although they are not shown interacting as much together. Cacao Tachikawa: Although much more popular because of Saki's artistic skills, never stop being on good terms with her, regardless of how many times Cacao annoys her with strange ideas. They had been friends since meeting. The first person Cacao asked to be a Little Fairy was, in fact, Saki. 'Game Information' Before Saki is unlocked, the game must be updated to Version 1.3 via "South America Duo" on PlayStation 4 store, along with Leaf. Once updated, start the game and Saki will arrived next morning. The way to unlock Saki in A Flowery Life game adaption is different. Instead of updating the game, Leaf must be unlocked first and then buy at least 4 house features (2 wallpaper and 2 flooring) at HD Entertainment blueprint. After that, save your game and the next morning Saki will be arrived. 'Schedule' Saki spends a lot of time either inside of her workshop in Grünefeld Park, or outside looking at nature for inspiration. Saki's house is situated on the banks of stream that runs through town, so she gets to listen to the sounds of the water whilst doing on her art work. If the weather is Rainy, Stormy, and Blizzard, Saki will stay inside her house all day. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 14 May *Brand: Colorific Sun *Kanimal Partner: A Hedgehog - Quilla (pronounced "KEE-LA") *In English version, she is named Celia Fernandez. *People's first impression of her that Saki is going to ruin everybody's skills. She never said this, though. *The first thing Saki does in morning is to take care of her appearance. *Her weakness is having low blood pressure, especially in the morning. *Good at art but bad at music. *She deals herself with stress by exercise. *Saki seems to like making puns and remarks that Megumi and Naru would always laugh out loud at her. She made a pun about Megumi's name when they were studying for the final exams. *One bad thing about herself is that she relies too much on Megumi in her private life. *She doesn't want people to ask what her favorite type of boy is. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Latin Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Pop Idols Category:Spanish and Hispanic characters